1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handy burner device for use of metalworks, the manufacture of artificial teeth, hobbies and the like.
2. Prior Art
In conventional burner devices of this kind, a combustion device is connected to a body which also serves as a fuel tank, a valve member provided on the combustion device is operated to blow out liquefied gas fuel from a nozzle of the combustion device, and the blown out gas is ignited by a cigarette lighter or a match.
Therefore, ignition has to be effected by a lighter or the like every time the burner is used, resulting in an inconvenience, and there poses a problem in that the burner cannot be used without an igniter.